


The Ship Speaks

by DeltaS



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaS/pseuds/DeltaS
Summary: In "The Haunting of Deck Twelve", Janeway and Chakotay admit to each other that they "talk" to their ships. What would Voyager say in return to Janeway?





	The Ship Speaks

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted in May 2000

She has loved me from the beginning; I have known no other than her. She was my first and has been my only one. My commission plaque – that covenant binding cold metal and warm blood, that affirmation of dedication – identifies her as my master and commander. But she is so much more than this to me.

Her first touch gave me life – I, the novice starship; she, the ardent captain. She swore her allegiance to me even before we were pledged to one another. "You – you are my soul, Voyager," she whispered to me, laying her hand on my command consul, leaving the lingering caress of her fingers along its smooth surface. "I have waited for you, and you will be my destiny," she smiled, her husky words hovering in the still space.

She has demanded much from me, but never more than she herself would give. Over the years, aliens have besieged and ravaged us; cosmic forces impelled themselves upon us; time itself tried to rend us asunder. Yet she remained with me, healing my wounds, speaking words of encouragement and praise… even when we arrived at the far edge of the abyss of annihilation.

There have been times when others have occupied her command chair, but each of these persons has felt uneasy within its confines, knowing that it was she alone for whom I was made and promised. Whether it was the suddenness of the station in which they found themselves, or the unseen bond that is shared only by the two of us, I shall never know. It is only with her cool, soothing touch that I feel confident and complete.

In these six years, we have been inseparable. We may have been separated physically for brief intervals, but we have never been separated in spirit. Never have I heard her hurl a harsh word in my direction, although she has spared hardly anyone else within my peripheries! Many times, I have wished that she would let me shoulder some of her burden, allowing herself to vent herself towards my rugged walls. She only hurts herself when her frustrations turn on those around her, especially the darkly intense man who is nearly always by her side. Sometimes I sense that he has almost the same devotion for me as she does; but then I see the unfathomable passion in his eyes and know that his veneration is for her and her alone… of who she is and what she can be.

I hear her murmurings from the depths of slumber; I sense her love and pride as she roams my halls. She bids her crew… her children… to tend to care of my daily needs and to prevent harms from the unknown. Our life rhythms vibrate with the synchronicity of a delicate instrument; we comfort each other in ways unspoken; we anticipate each other’s needs like longtime lovers.

I would give my life for her, yet it is she who resolutely stands by me, vowing never to leave me. We are as symbiotic beings, needing each other for our very existence… each one feeding the other: loving and loyal in calm waters; strengthening and sustaining in harrowing tempests; comforting and compassionate when all others have forsaken us.

I am Voyager. She has loved me from the beginning and I know she will love me at the end. Our hearts and lives are irrevocably intertwined… here, now and throughout eternity.


End file.
